


you, a prosperous rainforest

by syrenhug



Series: opposites coexist [1]
Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 1950s Slang, Alternate Universe - 1950s, Angst, Domestic Discipline, Epic Friendship, Fertility Issues, Fluff, Forgiveness, Intersex Character(s), M/M, Miscarriage, Non-Explicit Sex, Pregnancy, Sire/Carrier, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:37:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8963476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrenhug/pseuds/syrenhug
Summary: “I just realized how amazing Yoongi looks today. Yum.”“You need Jesus.” Taehyung says and Jin sighs heavily.Jimin shrugs. “I’m in the right place.”(aka your neighborhood 50s au)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lolita_MonsterBoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolita_MonsterBoo/gifts).



> I'm not one of those people who thinks the 50s was a blah blah great time so don't even try me. I wrote this because I wanted to challenge myself and explore fertility issues. Also Jungkook in a tie and sweater vests. Iconique.
> 
> I did a heckton of research. I even made a pinterest board just to get a feel for aes and mindset. Ultimately this is about youth and explores the negatives and positives of some of the 50s ideals. All carriers can have kids biologically - intersex or trans take your pick. 
> 
> I'm not going to lie and say I'm a huge Exo fan, I'm not. But Sehun is one of the loves of my life, Tao/Sehun keeps me going and Baekhyun is That Bxtch TM. And friendship is where I go to live on.
> 
> Baekhyun/Hoseok was referenced. I'm tempted to write the next part of the series about them. 
> 
> Title comes from one of my poems called Opposites Coexist.
> 
> Dedicated to: nerd friend, my platonic soulmate. ;)
> 
> Edit/note: Because many people have expressed confusion - sire is just another word for a male or masculine parent and a carrier is someone who bares the child. This is just a trope like alpha/beta/omega, but it is seen in nature.

_Winter_

“Where’s your coat?” Is the first Jungkook asks when Taehyung comes into the living room, a container of chocolate chip cookies in hand.  

“Oh, I’ve been looking all over the place for the blue one, you know the one with the -”

His husband interrupts him. His hair is perfectly styled underneath his fedora, new loafers and suit jacket on.  “It’s in the hall closet.”

When they arrive at the Huang's house, Jungkook takes their coats - barely glancing in his direction before disappearing - and Jimin comes out, grabs him by the arm and ushers him into the kitchen/dining room where all the other carriers are. Setting down the cookies, he can tell that some of them (cough Baekhyun and Sehun) have probably had two or three shots beforehand. 

“Taehyung.” Sehun smiles as he leans in for a kiss on cheek. He looks slightly tired under his perpetually bitchy expression. The reason escapes him; Tao has always seemed mild mannered, if a little wild. But then, that meant a match made in heaven. 

“Hello, everyone." 

“Ugh, I’m so bored.” Baekhyun complains.

“Goodness, Baekhyun do you ever settle down?” Jin asks, settling in his seat gracefully. He's the only one with both gloves on. 

He mock pouts. “I’m sorry I can’t hear you over all the fun I’m having not being married with a billion kids.”

“I have three kids. Three.” Jin corrects coldly. Jimin and him give each other _do we break this up or join in_ looks. Sehun bites into a pastry, amused, handing Kyungsoo two brownies that the youngest carrier quickly shoves in his mouth.

Taehyung tilts his head. “Don’t you have children, too?”

 _And out of wedlock too_ , they were all thinking. The carrier, obviously knowing when he’s been beaten, only shrugs and focuses on the patterned tablecloth with sudden intensity.

“Kai looks really handsome tonight.” Kyungsoo sighs and everyone in the dining room, annoyed or not, collectively grimace.

“I’ve seen worse.” Sehun comments. Jimin snorts, then coughs to hide it. They hear a semi loud yell from the living room and simultaneously peak out over the ledge. It’s only Hoseok, putting on a show. He's quite possibly the weirdest sire Taehyung has ever met, but sweet. Sometimes he notices Baekhyun and Hoseok making eyes at each other. But Chanyeol acts as if he's already called dibs. Probably has. 

Sires. 

Kyungsoo ignores him. “Do you think he’ll ask me to marry him soon?”

“Uh.”

“Well.”

“Anything is possible.” Taehyung says diplomatically. Because the man has been tiptoeing around Kyungsoo for ages now. But it could go either way at this point - Kyungsoo is so young. He can’t even remember what it was like to be nineteen and unmarried.

“Suho, get me another cupcake.” Baekhyun fusses with his purple lampshade hat. 

Suho doesn’t look up from his book. “Get it yourself.”

“The disrespect in this room.”

“You’re the one being disrespectful, he’s older than you.” Kyungsoo points out.

Baekhyun glares at him. “Who are you again?”

“These cupcakes are positively adorable, Sehun. Who made them?” Jin asks, the sneaky bitch. Even Suho, flipping another page, winces.

Sehun’s eyes narrow - everyone knows he can't bake to save his life - but he doesn’t comment. Taehyung smiles around his cookie. Of course, Sehun catches it.

“So, Taehyung, you and Jungkook have been married for quite awhile. Any news yet?”

He makes a show of grabbing a napkin and pressing it to his mouth. This isn’t the first time and it won’t be the last time this conversation comes up but it never seems to get any easier. Makes his lips tremble and face flush. 

No one knows that he’d had a miscarriage only eight months ago. He'd like to keep it that way. “My husband and I are happy.”

“Of course, dear.” Sehun says kindly.

His upset must be apparent because Baekhyun comes to his rescue. “We all need to get together soon. Get up to some trouble.”

"You need to be getting married not getting into trouble." 

"Oh, come on, mother." Baekhyun whines. It's the running endearment, because mother could never be an insult between them. One that doesn't ever fail to have Jimin laughing behind his gloves. Jin rolls his eyes. "Live a little."

* * *

Jin has to run some errands while Namjoon is at work so he asks Taehyung to watch the children. Youngsoo, a quiet six year old, practically watches himself, but Young-hwan and Byung-chul - four and three, respectively - are all over the place. Taehyung loves it. Often times he's home alone, and Taehyung is a social creature. His husband thrives on solitude, will only seek out anyone else for reputation sake or when he can be bothered to remember. It's not that he doesn't love Yoongi or Namjoon, he just doesn't need them. Not like Taehyung needs his friends.

He plays with them most of the time, only turning on the television for a little while to fold the laundry. He keeps brushing a hand over Byung-chul's baby cheeks. It makes him think of what his baby would have looked like - if they had lived.

By the time Jin comes to pick his children up, he’s tired and sad. 

“Thank you for watching them.”

He smooths his pants. Hopes it isn’t apparent he’s been crying. Jin runs a hand over his youngest son’s soft brown hair, scrutinizing his expression before he nods to himself.

“Maybe I’ll get Jimin to watch them from now on.” His friends suggests. Taehyung tries to laugh but it just comes out sounding like a dying cat.

“Yes, maybe that’s best.”

Jin gives Taehyung a light hug, the soothing scent of vanilla washing over him. “I’ll see you later, darling.”

"I love you." 

"You too." Jin says immediately and blows a cute little kiss before ushering his three boys along to the car. 

* * *

He hums along with the radio, baking several pies - one of them being his slightly famous pumpkin pie. Jungkook sneaks in for some dessert, making a face when he gets caught. Taehyung hits the back of his hand lightly with a spoon. 

“That’s not for you.”

Jungkook makes a disgruntled face. “It’s in my house. Everything here is mine.”  

“Spoiled rotten, you are.” His husband pouts. He’s wearing his glasses and a casual sweater. Taehyung can't deny him anything. “Fine, fine, have a cookie. Now go."

There’s a sudden rush of chaos as Jungkook tries to stuff three warm cookies into his sweater with one hand while Taehyung pours him a glass of milk for him to carry to the living room.

“Kookie, kookie, lend me your comb.” He sings, laughing when Jungkook leaves the room as if his heels were on fire.

* * *

Taehyung wakes up on Christmas morning in a cheerful mood. 

Jungkook groans, hands automatically finding his waist and applying light pressure. “Baby, what are you doing?”

“It’s Christmas.” He whisper - yells. Jungkook manages to give him a dirty look without opening his eyes. “Presents!”

“Haven’t you ever heard of letting your husband sleep?”

Taehyung leans into whisper in Jungkook’s ear, “No, what’s that?”

His husband laughs. It's husky and low from sleep. "How about I show you?"

Jungkook does. Twice. 

* * *

  _Spring_

“So.” Jimin clears his throat. “I’m in a family way.”

Taehyung, just having taken a big gulp of his hot tea, coughs. His throat burns for a moment, eyes watering and he coughs in his gloves politely. Jin recovers quickly, clapping happily. 

“Well! Congratulations, Jimin.”

His friend smiles, pleased but uncertain. Now that he knows, it explains his friend’s slight roundness in the face that makes him look even sweeter than usual. Jimin is glowing. Taehyung gets up to kiss his mouth chastely, laughing at the dimples that flash in return.

“Maybe we’ll get some more carrier children around here."

Jin rolls his eyes. “Don’t remind me. I’m not having anymore.”

“You said that last time. And the time before.”

Jin flushes. “Well, I mean it this time.”

"Mhmmm." Jimin raises his eyebrows jokingly. 

* * *

After Jungkook leaves for work, he allows himself to laze in bed some more before getting up to do his daily work. There's an order to everything - vacuuming, cleaning the kitchen, cooking. It all has it's time. 

By the time his husband comes home, he's in a strange mood. They retire to their bedroom after a dinner of chicken and vegetables that Jungkook begrudgely eats. 

He eyes his husband in the mirror as he takes out his stud earrings. Clears his throat. Jungkook looks up then turns away to tug off his pants.

“What is it, Taehyung?”

“Jimin’s having a baby.”

Jungkook doesn't react visibly. 

“Well, aren’t you going to say anything?”

“I don’t know what you want me to say.”

He bites his lip, staring at himself in the mirror. The lighting makes him look pale, eyes pinched in the corner from frowning. He looks like his carrier and her carrier before her. _It’s a job you’ll never get paid for_ , she’d said to him at their wedding. He’d laughed, but now, he gets it.

He just wishes he had something to show for it besides to a grave site he can't even stomach going to visit. 

“I’m sorry. Forget it.”

After a gritty silence, Jungkook sighs. "Take a bath with me." 

The water is pleasingly warm when they get in - Jungkook behind him. They wash each other, smiling a little when he gets some soap in his husband's eyes but sobers when Jungkook presses a knuckle to the side of his stomach. He turns around to face the most important man his life. 

"I don't mean to - stir anything up. I just miss them a lot. My angel." He starts to cry. 

Jungkook stares at him. Watches Taehyung's tears sprinkle into the bath water. Then, leaning forward, he kisses the rest before they fall. "Seeing you cry makes me want to cry too."

"I love you." 

"I love you too." Jungkook says so softly it's like an exhale. Then, "Forgive yourself." 

Taehyung cries even harder. Maybe their little angel isn't disappointed with him. Maybe he really did do his best. 

* * *

_Summer_

Their husbands had gone off hunting and Jimin was uneasy of the whole affair and begged them to play in the lake with him. Jin agreed on the agreement that he didn’t have to get in the water.

So, of course, that's the first thing Jimin proposes.

“I just bought this outfit, Jimin!”

Jimin pouts, eyes impressively round and sweet. The little actor. “You’re no fun.”

“I don’t want to be fun, I want to be decent.”

“Tae, roll your pant legs up and come hang with me." 

So he does. For awhile they just splash at each other, giggling at their messy appearances. Jimin grabs his hand, suddenly, pressing their foreheads together. “You’re not mad at me, are you? About the baby?”

He pulls back slightly to see Jimin’s face scrunched up in worry.

“Goodness no, I’m so pleased for you.” He says because he is. So, so pleased. It’s just bittersweet to see someone you love so much have something you’d always wanted. But he doesn’t begrudge any of his friends their happiness. Envy is the deadliest sin.

“Oh good, Tae, because I thought maybe you were mad at me. I’m sure you’ll be pregnant soon. We’re all praying for you.”

He doesn’t really want to talk about it, can feel the familiar rise of anxiety but smiles because he knows Jimin means well. Even Baekhyun and Sehun will try to change the subject when someone brings it up casually, like maybe they know more then he's ever told. He playfully tugs a strand of Jimin's silky, ever- growing hair. "Pray for yourself. You'll be waddling soon."

Jimin groans. "No. This baby is already ruining my dancer's figure." 

"But it's worth it."

His friend curls a hand around his stomach. "Always."

* * *

“When will you learn to tie it yourself?”

“Why would I, when you can do it?” Jungkook states, holding still to let him do up his tie and Taehyung feels a rush of warmth. It's nice to be needed. Once he’s done and sent Jungkook off to work, he searches for something to do and decides to call his mother for suggestions.

“Sweetie, why don’t you go out and spend some time at the church, That always helped me when your father was alive.”

"You're right. Of course. Thank you, mother." 

He can practically hear her smile. "You're welcome, Tae." 

* * *

He stumbles in after dark to find his husband on the couch sleeping, a book slipping from his hand with all the lights on. The tie he'd knotted this morning was loose and Taehyung realizes that he'd made a slight mistake. Pulling off his shoes, he goes over to touch Jungkook's shoulder. 

“Honey, you can’t sleep on this couch, it’ll mess up your back.” He whispers. 

His husband wakes up almost immediately. Like he'd never even been asleep. Tone suspiciously blank. “Where have you been?”

It’s tempting to say _none of your business_ but he knows his limits. With anyone else he might find it fun to play around but not Jungkook. "At the church."

"You shouldn't be out this late."

"I can take care of myself."

"Don't do it again." Jungkook stresses and Taehyung shakes his head. He's not mad, but Jungkook talks to him like this he gets oddly stubborn. 

“You’re sleeping on the couch.”

And, Jungkook laughs. Not the cute one he let’s out rarely and only when he’s had a few drinks and isn’t around anyone besides Yoongi and Namjoon. Taehyung shivers. 

He’s only ever once gotten Jungkook mad enough to use the belt. Never again. 

“Come here.”

Taehyung eyes him but obeys. Jungkook picks him up suddenly, carrying him to their room, he tries not to notice the way he can feel his husband's muscles flex under his shirt. When Jungkook sits in the bed, bends him over the knee and pulls down his shorts, he tenses. 

"It's my hand." His husband explains because he's never spanked him without giving him all the details first. 

Taehyung braces himself but he's never really prepared for the first one. He jumps, moaning when Jungkook kneads the skin before continuing. By the fifth one he's crying slightly and Jungkook is only warming up. He finishes at ten. Taehyung can hear him panting from exertion. He can't stop shaking. 

"Come here." And he knows this tone. He melts as Jungkook lifts him back up and holds him close, whispering sweet nothing's in his ear. 

"I just want you to be safe. You know that, right?"

Taehyung nods. Sniffles. He'd decided to put some mascara on today and it's probably running all over the place. "I'm sorry."

"All is forgiven." 

For awhile they sit, his husband letting him stop shaking and giving him small kisses before letting go to turn all the lights off and check the locks. Taehyung defintely feels entertained. 

* * *

 

He greets Yoongi and Namjoon at the door, collecting their jackets and exchanging pleasentries. Jungkook seems quieter than usual but still settles his hand on Taehyung’s waist, a comforting weight.

Namjoon is smartly dressed in a red sweater vest. “How are you, Taehyung?”

“I’m lovely, and you?”

“As lovely as you are.” Namjoon grins which has Jin shifting unhappily and Jungkook staring at his friend stone - faced. Taehyung is unsuprised, forever used to the come ons. They grew up together, parents very good friends. Everyone assumed them to be the neighborhood couple, despite their age difference, but then Jungkook had arrived. And there was no denying their attraction.

"Babe, can you get me a lighter out of my coat?” Yoongi asks around the cigar in between his lips as sits down on one of the chairs. Jimin seems to hesitate, obviously discomfited about something but grabs a pocket lighter out of his husband's pocket and hands it to him. 

Eventually they drift into the entertaining room while their husband's start playing cards. 

“I’ll never understand sires’ obsession with poker. Hearts is good enough for me.”

Jin unwraps a chocolate coin and makes a noise not unlike a moan.  “Maybe we’re not meant to." 

“I have to pee.” Jimin announces to the room blandly.

Jin stops chewing. Taehyung laughs at his face. “Then go to the restroom. You know where it is.”

Jimin gets up with a small groan. “My feet hurt. I can’t wait until this baby is born.”

“That’s awful, dear.” Taehyung says sympathetically trying to ignore how that sentence makes him feel, then wiggles his eyebrows. “Wanna grab me a coke while you’re up?”

“Fine.” His friend sighs. “I thought I was supposed to be your guest.”

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean.” Taehyung plays ignorant, laughing when Jimin waves him off and heads to the restroom. 

“I’m not allowed to go out without permission now." He decides to share because it's rare that he and Jin ever really share anything serious with each other. They've mastered the art of being close without asking anything. Jimin is more open, willing to let himself be laid bare, even if everyone will talk about it tomorrow. 

Jin side eyes him. “I’m sure your husband has a good reason.”

“He does.” Taehyung strokes the rim of his cup. “Do you and Namjoon ever fight?”

“Not really, no.” His friends says, expression thoughtful. It doesn’t sound like a falsehood, either.

“Oh.”

“Well, Namjoon and I have been married for almost seven years to your two. I imagine we’ve settled in a bit more.”

It’s not his place to make a comment about it, but he’s known that Jin and Namjoon weren't in love since he's known them. It's not obvious, but it's not expected anyway. They can stand each other, they can raise their children well. It's amazing enough that Jimin and Yoongi can barely keep their hands off each other long enough to answer a single question. That he and Jungkook can still be sweet and mean it. 

That night, Taehyung puts on his favorite pink, sheer robe and rides his husband until their both breathing heavy. 

Jungkook kisses the skin underneath his ear. “Namjoon wasn’t wrong.”

It’s not usual for his husband to bring up the person involved after a jealousy fit. “About what?”

“You are lovely.”

Taehyung smiles brightly, the one he hates to see in pictures because it shows all his little teeth and makes him look even more like a child.  “Why, Jungkook, are you trying to flirt with me?"

"Yes."

"Cute." He teases just to make Jungkook scrunch his nose. They don't fall asleep until many hours later.

* * *

“Let’s go out.”

Taehyung blinks. Puts the pen in his hand down. He'd been thinking of a letter to write to one of his long distance friends. "Any particular reason why?"

“I just realized I haven’t been spending much time with you lately and you know, we’re married. It’s in poor taste not to take you out every once in awhile."

 _Are you taking me out because you want to or because you have to_ , he wants to ask but, as always, decides it’s better not to stir the pot. “Of course, darling. I just need to grab a jacket and put a bow on and I'm ready."

Jungkook rubs his neck. "Take your time. And wear my varsity jacket."

He tilts his head but doesn't question it. 

* * *

Mel's Diner is mostly empty when they get there, only a few other couples milling around. Jungkook takes off his hat as he looks over the menu. A hamburger and fries always sounds swell so he tells his choice to Jungkook who nods and orders for them. 

While they wait, Taehyung sways to the music on jukebox, chewing on his straw. Catches his husband's glances after a bit and pauses. "What?"

"Nothing." Jungkook answers. He's smiling. 

Their food comes, waitress giving them a look like they're really cute. They eat without talking, his husband stares at him.   
  
“Dance with me.” Jungkook is an open hand, pulling up and curving their bodies close. The song changes, then, one he’s heard before but only briefly, the way you listen to your parents after a long day and you think _soon, soon I’ll make meaning of this_ but then you’re hanging up and it’s too late. 

 _And when somebody needs you, it's no good unless she needs you, all the way._  

“You didn’t have to do this." He starts but Jungkook wraps his hand around waist. 

"I wanted to." 

It's so rare to see this side of him. It makes him feel like everything has only just begun. 

Taehyung tucks his face into Jungkook’s shoulder and his familiar scent of cigarettes triggers something in him, something that misses everything he’s never really had and he starts to cry. His husband hides his face from prying eyes and waits until he's stopped enough to pull himself together so they can leave. He's an on and off crier, the kind of crier that could spend two days being emotional over something that happened weeks ago. 

“Sweetheart, let’s go.” 

“I’m sorry.”

Jungkook’s eyes are warm. He swipes his finger across the bridge of Taehyung’s nose. “You’re perfect.”

They don't talk as they cruise down the road. He remembers being sixteen and letting sire's take him out, running them around with a grin on his face. And he is still that boy, isn't he? Just a little more experienced. Not as ready to let someone break his heart. Or break someone else's. 

When they get home, Jungkook turns the radio on softly and they cuddle on the kitchen floor. 

“Are you alright?”

“You’re here.” 

Their mouths meet in a dry kiss that turns sloppy and wet when Jungkook opens his mouth with his tongue. The oven is pressing into his back, floor uncomfortable, but this is the nicest thing - kissing someone you love with all your heart.

“God, you’re so sweet. The sweetest thing I’ve ever tasted.”

Taehyung puts his hand on Jungkook's crotch, watching his husband watch him do it. 

“Wait,” He waits for the hands to stop their unclothing and steals a peck. “Leave your pants on."

Jungkook doesn’t smile but his eyes are heavy on him, more so than the jacket he's wearing. “Only if you leave the jacket on.”

“Deal.”

His husband fucks him hard on the kitchen floor that he'll clean tomorrow, gasping something naughty in his ear as he thrusts into him and Taehyung will remember this for as long as he can, even if it only lasts for as long it's expected to. 

* * *

Much later, their bodies are twisted together under the covers. 

“You know we can’t bring them back.” He whispers into his husband's chest. 

Jungkook swallows and Taehyung traces the path of it, pressing small kisses into his neck. “I know.”

“What if we tried again?”

The bed creaks as they shift, Jungkook's breath fanning his hair. He can still hear the radio playing. "I'm afraid." 

"That's okay." He reassures. Doesn't want this sudden softness to end. "So am I."

* * *

“I’m a secretary, I know organized.”

Sehun takes a sip of his shake, shooting Baekhyun a knowing glance. “You know something alright.”

“Lord, I’m getting old. All these teenagers doing things I wouldn’t have dared done coming up."

Jimin eyes are everywhere, happy with all the dancing going on. The dance hall was one of his favorite places to hang when he was unmarried. "Let's do them tonight." 

"Don't get spanked." Baekhyun says like _watch yourself_. Jimin only shimmies his shoulders playful. 

Jin half grins. “That’s not appropriate.”

“Come on, we all know we get spanked. It’s hot for some, not hot for others. I’m just saying - belts are no fun.”  

“I have to disagree.”

They all look at Jimin whose cheeks are bright pink from the attention. The pregnant carrier whispers, “I like them.”

Sehun shakes his head. “It’s always the quiet one’s. Someone check on Suho.”

“Where is our bookworm?”

“He has a gig at the library. Big surprise.”

"Be nice."

"Why would I ever do that?" 

“Do you think you and Taeyeon will ever get back together?” Taehyung asks, just to be annoying. And because he and Baekhyun know each other's limits well enough to want to try to cross them every once in a while. He's reminded of the trouble they used to get up to very well. 

Baekhyun wilts like a dying flower. “Drop dead twice.”

“What, and look like you?”

Kyungsoo snorts. Baekhyun gives him the middle finger behind his glass. 

"If only you're mother were here." 

“I forgot what a square you are, Jinnie.”

Jin snaps, “And you’re fast.”

“I try to be.”

Sehun chokes on his drink.

“Let’s dance.” Jimin announces loudly and that is probably one of the few things they can agree on.

Dancing is a different with friends. It’s moving your body and trusting it to get you somewhere while the people next to you either do the same or let you do it for them. Jin slightly off rhythm, Jimin giggling at his slip ups but it’s the best kind of mistake, the best kind of free. The last time he’d danced like this was before he'd met Jungkook. When he was still letting boys try to talk him into going steady.

“Come on, mother, move your hips.” Baekhyun yells at Jin and everyone laughs. He gets lost in for awhile, closing is eyes. Once it starts getting really dark, they leave and sit on the sidewalk for a bit to let Baekhyun smoke. Taehyung tickles him for a drag, letting the the smoke leave him in a rush. Makes sure to turn away from Jimin respectfully. 

“I love him so much.” Kyungsoo says sadly after a bit of quiet. Jin brushes some lint off his collar. 

“Baby,” Baekhyun drags out. His eyes are soft, face flushed from dancing. He looks every bit the local pageant winner four years in a row before Sehun came through with his efortlessly elegant style. “You’re real gone for someone who might not be that gone for you.”

“What do I do?”

Sehun interrupts. “Don’t take this slut’s advice or you’ll end up blowing some guy's dick in an alley somewhere."

“I’m sorry - was that supposed to sound like a bad thing?”

“Guys, focus.” Kyungsoo whines. They all circle around and wrestle him into a giggly, off balance group hug that Sehun barely gets involved in and Jin complains about. Taehyung loves them so much he feels sick with it sometimes.  

“Make him jealous. That always works for me.” Taehyung advises as Baekhyun drops his weed and crushes it underneath his sandal. 

“You’re kookie.” Jimin looks at him but it’s the best kind of compliments. Namjoon used to say it when he'd do something especially bold. _You're kookie, Tae, doll._ Nothing makes him feel quite so powerful as being young and reckless. 

“No, that’s my husband.”

Five pairs of gloves are thrown at him. 

* * *

_Fall_

“Is that Taemin?”

Taehyung has been pointedly staring at Jimin for about two minutes until he finally takes notice. Doesn’t even pause in his slow fanning. Only half smiles in confusion. “Why are you staring at me?”

“Can you not?”

“I’m hot.”

“Sweetie, look at your husband. He’s wearing a suit jacket. But is he fanning himself? No.”  

"I'm pregnant." 

Taehyung blinks. "Good point." 

Jin, running his hands through Youngsoo’s hair, snorts. “Goodness, look at Namjoon. Why did I let him leave the house wearing that tie?”

After the service, they stand in the hall, letting their husbands do their socializing. Baekhyun, playing with Sehun's daughter across the way, winks at him. Taehyung makes a face back.   
  
“I just realized how amazing Yoongi looks today. Yum.”

“You need Jesus.” Taehyung says and Jin sighs heavily.

Jimin shrugs. “I’m in the right place.”

Jin laughs lets out the dorkiest laugh Taehyung has ever heard. It has him laughing too. Jimin brightens as one of the church members walks by. She's wobbly heeled, wearing a cloche, which Taehyung hasn't seen anyone put on their head seriously since he was very young. 

“Wow, Mana, I love your hat. It’s so unique.”

The woman lights up as she leaves. “Thank you!”

“That’s the ugliest hat I’ve ever seen.” Jimin comments after she’s left and they all hum in agreement.

* * *

Taehyung bops Kyunghee's nose, laughing as her eyes cross. They're all outside, eating and talking. Jimin is half in Yoongi's lap, letting his husband kiss all over him. “Let’s play tag."

The other kids wander over and he plays with them for awhile, letting them press their tiny hands into his face. It keeps him laughing and he doesn't care what anyone has ever said about him; that he's immature, too playful, that he'll never be a good mother. Life is too short to worry about what everyone else is saying. 

He catches his husband’s eye. He's eating some milk dud's and joking around the grill with Namjoon. Jungkook bites his lip and Taehyung licks his lips in retaliation. Then they grin at each other. Way too brazen for a family friendly affair. 

For the first time in a long time, he lets himself hope.

* * *

Marriage is an endless compromise, the giving and the taking, knowing that you might be made a fool out of and letting it be worth it. It’s Jimin giving up his dreams to support Yoongi’s. It's every time Jin has teased Namjoon's fashion choices but defended them to others. 

It’s watching his husband read the newspaper, curling his strong hand around the cup of coffee he has to have every evening. The random stream of consciousness he unleashes when he's tired and being playful. Every single fight they've had about nothing that really mattered in the morning. 

Jungkook curls an arm around his stomach in sleep and he smiles into his pillow. He'll tell his husband tommorow. 

* * *

Ten months later, on August 14, a darling sire named Min is born. Taehyung hasn't stopped crying since the birth and he knows he must look a mess. But Jungkook is wide - eyed like he gets when something is praticularly amazing to him. He keeps looking back and forth between his son and Taehyung, hair in a complete disarray from running his hands through it.

He grins. Goes to hand Min to his father. "You want to see daddy, sweetie?"

Jungkook panics, "I don't know - he's so tiny." 

"This child was anything but, I promise." Taehyung winces as he remembers just how not tiny his son is. He's sore in places he didn't think he _could_ be sore in. But looking at his little one, with his chubby wrinkled face and twitching hands, the thick nest of black hair and still- closed eyes, he has never felt more blessed. "Come hold your son."

It takes a few demonstrations but like everything else Jungkook does, it goes beautiful and he holds the baby with all the skill of an old father. "Wow."

"Yeah." Taehyung swallows to think of the picture they must make. The family he's always wanted. "Wow." 

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I did that to my parents Namjoon and Jin. 
> 
> All The Way - Frank Sinatra is ref'd. As is a hated song called Kookie, Kookie (Lend Me Your Comb) by Edd Byrnes and Connie Stevens.
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](https://syrenhug.tumblr.com)


End file.
